Ennui
by Hizerielle
Summary: Mathieu est de sortie, et les personnalités se retrouvent seules. Le Patron s'ennuie. Enfin, ça, c'était avant que la Fille ne débarque avec serviette pour seul vêtement.


**Yo les gens !**  
><strong>Une amie m'a forc... Gentiment demandée d'écrire un pairing PatronFille. Et c'est donc dans la plus grande souffran... Joie. Dans la plus grande joie que je me suis exécutée.**  
><strong>Plus sérieusement, j'ai pris ça comme un défie, et au final je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire (même si je ne pense pas refaire de pairing avant un moment *trauma*)<strong>  
><strong>C'est plutôt différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude (pas de déprime, ni de mort x)) donc j'espère que ça vous plaira :3<strong>  
><strong>Je remercie <strong>**ma 'tite femme Paola pour le défie, et donc sans qui cet os n'aurait jamais vu le jour (et j'insiste sur le jamais...), donc, merciii !**

**Sur ce, place a la lecture ~**

* * *

><p>C'était une après midi ennuyante. Mathieu rendait visite à un ami et chacun s'occupait comme il pouvait en l'absence de leur créateur. Le youtubeur avait laissé des règles fondamentales, afin de pouvoir partir la conscience tranquille. Toutes ses personnalités avaient donc interdiction de sortir, de faire des expériences potentiellement dangereuses, et de tuer ou violer les autres habitants de l'appart'. Cette dernière règle contrariait bien le Patron, qui s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'avait personne à "taquiner" puisque son occupation habituelle était interdite.<p>

Il était donc assis sur le canapé, en compagnie d'un Hippie complètement stone. Rien de surprenant quand ce dernier lança _"Une plante blonde en colère gros ! Derrière toi !"_  
>En se retournant, le Patron pût voir la fille avec pour seul vêtement une serviette enroulée au niveaux de la poitrine. Il ne pût s'empêcher de siffler et lança dans un rictus malsain <em>"Belle plante en effet... Tu veux un peu d'eau ? Ou tu préfères boire quelque chose de maison ? "<em> La Fille ouvrit la bouche sans émettre aucun son. Elle le fixait, les yeux ronds. Au bout d'un court silence, elle cria _"T'es vraiment dégueulasse ! Je veux juste que tu me rendes mes fringues ! Et déverrouilles ma chambre !_  
><em>- Du calme la grognasse. T'as tes règles ou...<em>  
><em>- Macho !<em>  
><em>- Arrêtes de crier, tu dérègle mon karma grosse !<em>  
><em>- Toi la ferme ! Et on ne traite pas une fille de grosse !<em>  
><em>- Mais c'est qu'on complexe sur ses kilos en trop ? J'me disais bien que t'avais pris du bide... Ça me rappelle mes dernières vacances, j'avais rencontré un sumo, et...<em>  
><em>- Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ! Rends moi juste cette putain de clés !<em>  
><em>- Roh ça va hein ! Si on peu même plus rigoler... Les clés des chambres sont dans la cuisine, premier tiroir à côté du frigo"<em>  
>Il regarda la Fille s'éloigner d'un pas rapide et énervé. La voir dans cette tenue l'avait... Inspiré. Il sourit et la rejoignit rapidement dans la cuisine.<p>

Elle fouillait activement le tiroir. Il s'adossa tranquillement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. "en faites c'est moi qui ai ta clé." Elle sursauta. Il aimait voir ce petit regard craintif, lorsqu'on est surpris.  
><em>"- Donne.<em>  
><em>- Quelle sympathie... C'est parce que t'es en manque ?<em>  
><em>- Donne j'ai dis.<em>  
><em>- J'te la vend.<em>  
><em>- Qu ?!<em>  
><em>- Un baiser, c'est quasi donné non ?"<em>  
>La Fille le regardait, choquée. Il lui avait déjà fait plusieurs propositions malsaines, qu'elle avait refusé avec zèle, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait un simple baiser. Surtout avec un air si sérieux. Elle se voyait pas son regard mais elle le devinait sincère derrière ses lunettes noires.<p>

Il demanda d'une voix suave _"Alors ?"_ tout en se rapprochant, réduisant l'écart entre eux. Il était à 50 centimètres, tout au plus. La Fille voulait reculer, mais elle était bloquée. _"Dégage" _elle lui lança un regard noir. Le Patron se rapprocha un peu plus. _"Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie salope"_ Il était près. _"Pas du tout sale pervers"_ Très près _"T'es aussi rouge qu'un tampax usagé"_ Beaucoup trop près.

Il lui saisi brutalement les poignets et la plaqua contre le frigo. Leur souffle se mêlait. _"De... Dégage ! T'as pas le droit ! Je... Arrêtes ! Mathieu va te... Il va te tuer si tu me touches !"_ Sa voix tremblait. Elle avait peur. Si peur de lui._ "Mathieu a dit pas de viol. Un baiser, c'est pas un viol non ?" _Il lui plaqua les poignets au dessus de sa tête avec une seule main. Et tout en lui mordillant l'oreille, il défit délicatement la serviette de sa victime.

Lorsque le vêtement tomba, la Fille poussa un cri suraiguë et le gifla violemment. Surpris, il ne réagit pas. La Fille s'enfuit en courant, la serviette remise à la va vite, rougissante de la pointe des pieds à la pointe de sa perruque. Décidément la brutalité ne marchait pas vraiment avec elle...

Il partit à sa recherche. Elle était probablement retournée dans la salle de bain. La lumière qui filtrait sous la porte confirma ses pensées. Il resta devant la porte un petit moment. Il hésitait à frapper. Finalement, il glissa une petite clé sous la porte et retourna sur le canapé. _"Ça va gros ? T'as l'air préoccupée.  
>- t'inquiète gamin, j'me pose juste une question... Mais je vais pas tarder à avoir ma réponse..."<em>

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, il se leva en direction d'une porte décorée de cœurs, de fleurs, et autres guimauveries répugnantes. Il frappa doucement pour signaler sa présence et entra. La Fille, maintenant habillée, était assise sur son lit, en train de se coiffer. Elle lui faisait face, le regard mauvais, l'air suspicieux. _"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"_ sans bouger, le Patron répondit _"m'excuser"_. la Fille le regardait, stupéfaite. Avait elle bien entendue ? Le Patron qui s'excusait ? Il baissa la tête, et attendait visiblement son pardon. _"Je... C'est pas trop grave... Mais... Et pourquoi t'as... Hum..."_ le Patron vint s'assoit a coté d'elle, d'un pas presque hésitant. Il avait tout perdu de son allure de chasseur.

Il la regarda, et débita _"Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je comprends que j'ai du te brusquer, peut être même te faire peur, mais c'était pas mon intention, j'te le promet. Te voir juste avec cette serviette, ça m'a excité. Et puis, j'ai toujours rêver de t'embrasser. Te voir comme ça, c'était même plus de la provoc, mais une invitation. Et tu sais comme je suis... J'ai pas pu résister. mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est Mathieu qui m'a fait comme ça. Tu sais, je t'aime bien au fond. Malgré ton sale caractère et ta petite barbe. Je... Je crois que je t'aime."_

La Fille ne répondit rien, prise au dépourvue par cette soudaine déclaration. Alors depuis tout ce temps... Ce criminel sexuelle. Ce macho pervers.

Il l'aimait.

Cet homme incroyablement sexy. Cet homme qui pouvait avoir n'importe quelles autres filles.

Il l'aimait elle.

Il s'était légèrement rapproché. Il la regardait sans un mot. La Fille brisa la limite invisible qui les tenait encore séparé, et lia ses lèvres à celle de l'homme terriblement séduisant qui lui faisait face. Le baiser fut chaste et court. Rougissante, elle s'éloigna. Elle vit le Patron lui adresser un sourire timide. Seulement, si elle n'était pas aveuglée par l'euphorie du moment, ce sourire lui aurait semblé fourbe et malsain. Jugeant le précédent baiser trop court elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Puis une troisième fois. Le Patron, qui était resté passif jusque là, décida de prendre les choses en main. Il approfondi le baiser et un véritable combat buccal commença. Chacun voulait dominer l'autre. Pendant ce temps, le Patron caressait doucement les épaules de sa dulcinée. Il dégagea son cou des cheveux encore humides, et rompit le baiser. Il décida de marquer la Fille d'un suçon, lui arrachant un gémissement. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, tout en se prodiguant multiples caresses. Le Patron commença à s'aventurer plus loin, sous les barrières de tissu.

La Fille s'écarta légèrement, elle semblait hésitante. Comme pour l'encourager, le Patron déboutonna sensuellement sa chemise, et l'envoya valser. Il commença à ôter délicatement le tee-shirts de la Fille, qui rougissait à vue d'œil. _"A... Attend..."_ le Patron ne répondit pas, et lui finit de lui arracher le vêtement. Il l'embrassait désormais de manière passionné, presque bestial. La Fille gémissante réfléchit partagée entre la raison et l'envie. Les caresses du Patron étaient particulièrement convaincantes, il s'était déclaré, et ils étaient déjà à moitié nu. Autant s'abandonner totalement à l'homme de ses rêves. Le Patron lui murmura que si elle se débarrassait de ses vêtements, elle pourrait s'attaquer à lui. Alors la Fille se leva lentement, et improvisa un streap tease. Elle enleva son jean tout en se mouvant sensuellement. Elle prenait son temps sous le regard sans doute charmé du patron. Elle se plaça dos à lui, et enleva ses sous vêtements. Et sur le rythme d'une chanson imaginaire, elle se retourna, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Le Patron éclata de rire. D'un rire franc. Derrière ses lunettes noires, son regard n'avait absolument rien de charmé. Il avait plutôt le regard d'un prédateur qui a attrapé sa proie. Il se leva, et avec un rictus victorieux, il lança _"J'me suis toujours demandé si t'étais une pute ou un travelo..."_ la Fille était maintenant agenouillée sur le sol, effondrée. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. _"Comment... Comment t'as pu me faire ça.. Tu m'as... Tu m'as manipulée ?! Je te hais ! Espèce de salaud, comment as-tu osé jouer avec quelque chose d'aussi pur que mes sentiments !"_ le Patron la regarda d'un air narquois _"Sentiment ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc dégueu dont tu me parles... " _la Fille était en larme. Elle n'avais même plus la force de crier _"Je me suis dévoilée pour toi... Comment j'ai pu croire que tu m'aimais ? Comment as-tu pu jouer avec moi comme ça..._  
><em>- Je suis le Patron chérie, le Patron.<em>  
><em>- Ne m'appelle. Pas. Chérie.<em>  
><em>- Comme tu préfères grognasse. Autre chose ? Tu veux peut être qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencer ?<em>  
><em>- Dégage...<em>  
><em>- C'est toi qui vois, mais tu sais pas ce que tu rates..."<em>  
>Le Patron sorti torse nu, le sourire au lèvre, fier de lui. Finalement il avait finit par trouver un passe temps vraiment intéressant.<p>

Retour au canapé. Le Hippie n'avais évidemment pas bouger _"Y a des licornes gros... Ton karma est vachement positif !_  
><em>- C'est vrai que j'me sens de meilleur humeur<em>  
><em>- Et ta question gros ?<em>  
><em>- J'ai eu ma réponse gamin, j'ai eu ma réponse... Tu sais que la Fille est...<em>  
><em>- Rhubarbe !"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pas taper ! x)<strong>  
><strong>Je précise pour touts ceux qui vont dire "ah mais à la fin on sait pas si la Fille est une femme ou un homme... Ou alors j'ai pas compris" c'est normal ! Encore une fois, je laisse libre court a votre imagination (j'aiiime laisser libre court à votre imagination <em>- ça t'évite surtout d'écrire une suite ._.<em> - hem...) et je vous laisse avec vos hypothèses ! Chacun imagine ce qu'il veut :)**  
><strong>J'espère que l'histoire vous à plu, une p'tite rewiew peut être ? :3<strong>


End file.
